Revenge
by ErisEclipseNui
Summary: Mata Nui has been kidnapped by Skrall. His life is in the danger. Fortunately, Glatorian don't leave their people to their fate. Modified version of "Tuma's Vendetta".
1. Chapter 1

Mata Nui came to the stables. Desert Stalkers and Rock Steeds raised their heads. Several animals friendships accosted him. Glatorian walked over to big, brown Stalker. He gave it the fruit of wild apple trees. The animal had eaten a meal with apetite.

"I knew that you will enjoy that" Mata Nui stroked the mane of ruminant "It's time for little trip"

"Trip? Do you have a sense of humor, Mata" in the doorway stood Glatorian in a blue and white armor "I didn't know that you take part in protecting the caravans"

"I have planned go to Bamus City" said Mata Nui "I wanted to practice with Vastus"

"Black Isthmus is a dangerous place" Gelu examined the blade of his sword "These all Skrall, Bone Hunters and Visoraks, you know. Better be careful, Mata"

"I can take care of myself" Mata Nui sensed the irony in the voice of the caller "Thanks for your concern"

"Your welcome" grinned Gelu and suddenly looked behind him, "Your girlfriend is going here"

Actually. Kiina walked toward the stables with traveling bag and her trident. Her serious face could only mean trouble.

"Hello, Kiina" Mata Nui tried to hide his anxiety "What happened? Why do you have this bag?"

"I'm going with you" Water Glatorianess replied "I prefer to have an eye on you. Skrall are unforgiving and vindictive"

"But..." began the golden warrior, but the sinister look of his beloved effectively terminated all discussions.

* * *

><p>They left in the morning. The city of the tribe of jungle was three days away. The caravan consisted of two carts: the cargo and portable field kitchen. Mata Nui checked if animal harness is properly tightened. After a while they went their way. Load were ammunition and grain, which was not suitable for cultivation in the jungle because of too much moisture.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the old mine was quiet. Deep in a dark cave a man was sitting on the black throne. He was breathing hard with the effort. On his chest glowed three red wounds. Tall figure with a black scarf over his face came to him.<p>

"Everything is ready, sir" he said "The caravan is on desert"

"Perfect" man on the throne said "Bring him alive. Remember, his life belongs to me!"


	2. Chapter 2

The first stop had a place near the Skrall River. Travellers set up camp, built a fire and fed the animals. They fried the meat and vegatables. All sat by the fire. All exept Mata Nui.

"I'm worried about him" Kiina whispered "Since he came back he... is silent.

"Do you remember that to was otherwise once?" Gelu put his arm around her "He may be younger than most of us, but he knows a lot of things that... I think this all knowledge is a burden for him"

"You're right" Kiina looked at her lover with sadness "He have more concerns in himself than the rest of us put together"

Mata Nui could not hear the words, but he knew that Glatorians are talking. He felt a twinge of jealousy in his heart. He looked up at the stars. The navy blue sky was marked by streaks of purple nebulas and silver stars. Sometimes Mata Nui wished be just a ghost, drifting in starry space.

* * *

><p>Black Isthmus was spooky. It was narrow space, full of sharp rocks and shadows. Mata Nui's Stalker snorted uneasily.<p>

"Shhh, little, easy" whispered Mata Nui stroking animal's mane, would calm down it.

"Hey, Mata" Gelu slapped golden warrior in the shoulder "Are you not you afraid?"

"You're talking about Skrall? No, I'm not. I can fight"

"They also. Better watch out, shiny thing" Iconox Glatorian chuckled and rode up to Kiina. He began to talk with her, and she giggled. Mata Nui growled.

Suddenly he felt a stabbing pain in his skull. He massaged his head. At the same time he began to receive a lot of unfamiliar sounds. Scratching insects and lizards living among the rocks. And voices. Unknown voices. Mask tried to warn him.

"Skrall..." he whispered, terrified.

"What?" Kiina looked at him "Mata Nui, what did you say?"

"Skrall!" He screamed, when the pain became too strong.

Then the black warriors jumped out from between the rocks. Agori Coachman forced Spikt to gallop faster. Gelu took out his blaster and fired Thornax fruit at the attackers. Click transformed into a shield. Suddenly, a few warriors threw Kiina from the back of her mount. The girl screamed with pain when she hit the gravel.

"Kiina!" Mata Nui jumped on the attackers with a sword. One of the warriors left Kiina and went to a meeting with Mata Nui. Skrall had a bludgeon in his hands. Mata Nui roared like rabid animal and hit in the bludgeon. Skrall looked to handle of weapon with amazement. Mata Nui hit him in the face with such force that the warrior fell to the ground and was sleeping for a whole week.

"Get off of her!" Mata Nui screamed and hit the nearest to the head. Skrall were not fools. They heard a lot of stories about Mata Nui- warrior from another world. They fled. Mata Nui helped Kiina to get up and took her to his Desert Stalker. They hid behind one of the rocks. Mata Nui covered Kiina behind the shield.

"Go with Gelu" Mata Nui ordered, at the same time taking out from bag the smoke balls and a small set of vials with potions "I'll buy us some time"

"You want to stay here?! Are you crazy? I will not leave you!" Kiina grabbed him by the elbow and firmly shook him "Once I lost you!"

"I'll be back, I promise" Mata Nui hugged her "Now get out! I'll catch up with you"

Kiina climbed on animal's back and drove off. The cold tears rolled down her face. Mata Nui threw few smoke balls into one of the vials, shook and threw it in coming forwards. Isthmus was filled with clouds of gray smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

"Crap" grunted Mata Nui coughing. Suddenly someone hit him in the side. Glatorian fell, but then he stood up. He was holding his sword.

"Hello, stray" it was Stronius. He smiled mischievously "Did you miss me?"

"No, I didn't" Ignika's trustee growled.

"Your pals have fled" Stronius pulled out his cudgel "You're alone"

"I can handle it" Mata Nui's mouth disappeared behind mask's face plate.

"Cockscomb" snorted Skrall and attacked.

Mata Nui was doing pretty well. He fought a lot better than when he confronted with Strakk. But Skrall had an ace up his sleeve. Hiding between rocks was crossbowman. He pointed exactly in the thigh of Glatorian. He hit perfectly. Mata Nui cried out in pain. He fell to his knees, but still fought. Crossbowman fired again. This time he hit the right knee. This ruled Mata Nui out from fight.

Stronius stood over him with his spiked mace in hand. He smiled evilly to Mata Nui and prepared to punch. Ex-Great Spirit squeezed his eyes shut.

"Wait!" shouted one Skrall "Our leader wants him alive!"

Stronius snorted with unpleasant laughter, but allowed the companion's work. Mata Nui felt a twinge in his neck, and fell into blackness.

* * *

><p>Kiina cried out in terror. Her green eyes glittered with tears. She looked like Skrall are kicking and beating Mata Nui. He was bleeding. One of them dropped Mata Nui on the back of Rock Steed. If he were a sack of potatoes. Kiina wanted to turn back, but Gelu grabbed her by the waist and pinned. Kiina screamed again. Then dust obscured view.<p>

"Kiina, look at me" Gelu shook it "We can't help him. We have to go to Bamus City. We will deliver the goods and follow up with the rest. Then we'll help him"

* * *

><p>Midnight. Darkest from hours. Time of thieves, murderers and officials. Seriously, don't come near to the departments after dark (easy, easy, it's joke). On the arena, located in an old ruins, in forest, matchs of Glatorians were organized. Famous veteran Strakk versus young warrior Eris Nui. When Strakk has learned the name of his she-opponent, rejoiced. Finally able to take revenge on this family.<p>

"Do not stress, girl" advised Ice Agori who organized matches of warriors "Illegal fight also have regulations and codes. Strakk can't kill you or cause serious injury. And vice versa"

"And if I fought with the Vorox or animal?" Eris said assuming her navy helmet.

"Not this league, sweetie" said the organizer "Don't worry and go"

Eris has verified that all the pieces are dark blue armor as it should, and came out on the arena. Agori, Matorans, Glatorians, Toa, Vortixx, Skakdi and many, many others sat on makeshift stands. Torches lit arena.

"Come here, youngster, check if you know better tricks than your old man" Strakk smirked pulling out his ax.

"Well, let's check" the face Eris disappeared behind the faceplate.

Suddenly, a strong spotlight illuminated arena. All present froze with terror. Cops. Wonderfully.


End file.
